


a blank canvas: how to ethically train your slave (FTM special edition) by black veil auction house

by dekeon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, BDSM, Brainwashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, FTM, Heavy BDSM, Human Trafficking, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, brainwashing manual, sub training, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekeon/pseuds/dekeon
Summary: A black veil action house we know that not all buyers or, lots are created equal. That's why we urge our top buyers to raise their subs ethically, as the lots they buy are the most deserving of good homes. Some might wonder in such a “dubious” industry how does one ethically do anything? This is where we should know the difference between a common brothel whore and a distinguished house pet. One is a cheap commodity and the other is a long-term investment. A sub is only as good as the effort you put into them. This is especially true of FTM subs who need special treatment in order to be cared for properly, however, when this care is properly given they can be some of the most rewarding of pets. This special breed of sub is what this manual is dedicated to. If you follow the processes in this manual you will mold your lot to your perfect image.  Happy training!~the black veil team
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	a blank canvas: how to ethically train your slave (FTM special edition) by black veil auction house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! I hope you guys like this fic. I've been a long time ao3 reader but this is actually my first post!! I will warn you that this fic is not for the faint of heart. it deals with some really serious elements but, this has been a personal fantasy of mine for a while now and I'm glad I'm finally putting it on paper. it's told from the perspective of a manual dedicated to brainwashing submissives. [tbh I'm writing it like this bc I need more dialogue practice] but anyways I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry that the first chapter is the same thing as the summary but wanted to get this out here cuz it's been sitting in my docs for like half a month now. bout good news is ch. 2 is already on the way!! I'm also gonna be posting some already written one-shots that need a tad of editing but those should be posted tomorrow so please stay tuned for those!!! thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this series!

**preface**

A black veil action house we know that not all buyers or, lots are created equal. That's why we urge our top buyers to raise their subs ethically, as the lots they buy are the most deserving of good homes. Some might wonder in such a “dubious” industry how does one ethically do anything? This is where we should know the difference between a common brothel whore and a distinguished house pet. One is a cheap commodity and the other is a long-term investment. A sub is only as good as the effort you put into them. This is especially true of FTM subs who need special treatment in order to be cared for properly, however, when this care is properly given they can be some of the most rewarding of pets. This special breed of sub is what this manual is dedicated to. If you follow the processes in this manual you will mold your lot to your perfect image. Happy training! ~the black veil team

**Author's Note:**

> especially since I'm a new writer any tips, constructive criticism or complements would be greatly appreciated. thanks for reading!


End file.
